


You Remind Me of Something

by TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst-y Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a slut, Cliffhanger, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Sexy Bucky Barnes, Slight Spoilers for CA: TWS, Slightly Jealous Steve Rogers, The Winter Soldier throws that booty-thang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock/pseuds/TeamTwerkDatFluffySuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, you remind me of something but I don't know what it is. Girl, you gotta show me."<br/>- "Show Me" by Kid Ink feat. Chris Brown</p><p>Or </p><p>Steve is in a club and sees Bucky on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Godzilla: NO, this ain't a songfic, but I was listening to the song when I wrote this. Because Sherly and Laurel really like Sebastian Stan and they saw a vid on Instagram about the guy with this song and just FUCKIN' DEMANDED THIS FUCKIN' FIC. 
> 
> If I ever see the man in real life, I will personally strangle the SOB. He's making my girls point their guns at me because I don't think he's THAT cute.
> 
> On another note though, I'm trying to keep this short, okay?

He hangs onto the whiskey to prevent himself from hanging onto the memories in his head.

While Steve knows he can't get drunk due to his super-soldier metabolism, he'll drink in a desperate and pointless attempt to numb whiplashes of memories. If it wasn't in his mind, his laugh would be as bitter as the burn of the alcohol in his throat. How cruel fate is to let Tony Stark convince him to come here?

Steve steals a glance past the strobe-lights, cigarette smoke, and partying people, at the body constantly getting the attention of nearly every person in the room. The crimson shirt has a few buttons too loose and the charcoal grey slacks are riding too low on those hips in Steve's opinion. Women and men in all directions are pulling, stroking, and just touching in all places that makes Steve uncomfortable.

His whiskey is empty. Again.

The bartender knows who he is and would gladly keep his glass full all night, which Steve appreciates. He waves the young girl over with a polite smile.

"You know he's never gone home with any of them right?"

He looks up to meet the petite Jolene-looking girl pouring him his 15th cup for the night. She smiles and Steve thinks that in another life, one that wouldn't be filled with memories of Peggy and Bucky, that he might've fallen for her. She continues.

"You've been eyeing up Winter all night, but you look a little reluctant to go to him."

[Steve tries not to flinch at the nickname that Bucky has.]

"Winter, is that his name?" She shakes her head.

"No, that's just what we bartenders call him since he's never given his real name. He's only ever ordered the Winter Vodka Special so..."

A gentle chuckle leaves her and Steve can't help a smile. He's enjoyed her company so far, she's working better than the scotch.

"But yeah, even though some of the ladies and not-so-gentlemen only come here to see that booty is action, none of them have ever gotten even close to taking that thang home."

Steve sips his scotch and slips a heavy breath.

"He said he was waiting for someone that would remind him of something he forgot but was really important. Winter would never open up any more than that about it."

Steve took a gulp too heavy and coughed it out. The girl soothed his back while he hacked up. When he finished, Steve sees her face; coy smile and twinkling eyes.

"Winter's been waiting a long time for you, Mr. Rogers."

She pulls out a shaker from the mini-fridge behind her and pours it out into a tumbler. She adds a single shot of vodka before lighting it up with a match. After a few seconds, she blows out the fire and hands Steve the drink. When she gives a wink, he understands the next words she says before they leave her lips.

"Show him."      

**Author's Note:**

> Godzilla: I wanted to make this longer, but my computer is constantly being a bitch and shutting down, not being able to display the page, etc. on me when I try to post the second part of this. SO FUCK IT. I didn't want to write it anyway! XP


End file.
